


Open Your Eyes & Let's Howl at the Moon

by j2mslittlebitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Alpha Derek, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Alan Deaton, BAMF Chris Argent, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Canonical Character Death, Dark Stiles, Derek Angst, Derek Feels, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Feels, Derek Has Issues, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Hurt Derek, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Isaac Lahey Feels, Jackson Needs a Hug, Jealous Derek, M/M, Multi, POV Derek, Peter Feels, Protective Derek, Puppy Isaac, Sassy Lydia, Sassy Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Stiles Feels, Stiles Has Nightmares, Temporary Character Death, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j2mslittlebitch/pseuds/j2mslittlebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tried to save the day, he always tries but unfortunately Allison is still dead and now Stiles is a werewolf. </p><p>Set at the end of 3b where Derek is Stiles' and Isaac's Alpha, he tries his best to do right by his pack, especially when a series of suspicious murders start happening around Beacon Hills. The most suspicious thing though,  is they are not caused by wolves.</p><p>What happens when new packs and shaky friendships are put to the test? Every tries to make it out alive, though not everyone succeeds and no one makes it unscathed. </p><p>Or;</p><p>j2mslittlebitch fails at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue - Let's limp out together.

Derek Hale watched in horror as Allison Argent went down, gasping and clutching at her stomach. Scott was too late to catch her but he pulled her into his lap, cradling her to his chest with a heart broken howl that Isaac echoed only five steps away. This was not how it was supposed to go; they were all supposed to limp out here, maybe covered in blood and maybe wounded, but definitely alive. Allison was definitely not going to limp out of here; she was going to get carried out of here while the rest of them drilled themselves on the cover story.

Stiles had done this, although it wasn’t Stiles, he knew that but he had to keep reminding himself of it, because the monster wore Stiles’ face so convincingly. Scott had said the he and Kira had found an ancient scroll and it had contained a way to kick the Void out of the host. Derek very clearly remembered Scott murmuring that they had to change the host’s body, so Derek had a plan. He knew his plan wasn’t going to be very popular but he can still remember Stiles begging Derek to kill him. Derek didn’t want to kill Stiles, he was pack and pack didn’t kill pack so this was his last option.

 

The hospital was quiet when he walked through the doors, he knew why, he had caught the scent of blood half a mile away and he knew Melissa McCall’s blood was included in the myriad of scents he could smell as he walked in. There was still several heart beats in the hospital, erratic and terrified and Derek hoped that one belonged to Melissa.  
Stiles was there too, he still smelled like Stiles but the scent was a little off, like spoiled milk. Derek moved through the halls silently, side stepping around nurses, doctors and civilians slaughtered on the floor. He could almost pin point Stiles’ position, so he closed off his emotions, locked them tight behind a steel wall and climbed the stairs.  
The door to his left said “second floor” in bold letters so he slipped through it as the elevator binged and the doors opened.

_Shit_ , he thought, he was supposed to be the only one here, in case his plan failed. He didn’t want any more blood to be on his hands. Scott and Kira stepped out of the elevator – Scott in his beta wolf form, claws digging into his palms as he made fists and Kira with her lethal looking sword that Derek never wanted to be on the receiving end of.  
He slipped back through the door when he smelled Void Stiles walking down the hall behind him. He was taunting Scott about Allison, his voice cold and unforgiving. It sounded nothing like Stiles and exactly like him at the same time.

Scott was roaring, Kira was sobbing as he pushed through the door again. She still held the sword steady in front of her though the grief was radiating off her in waves. Derek knew why as soon as he looked, when he seen her dead mother lying in the hall, one of Stiles’ many victims.

None of the trio had noticed Derek, or if they had, they didn’t care. Scott charged Stiles but didn’t land a blow before he was tossed against the wall. Kira charged with a chilling battle cry that made Derek wince and managed the slip the sword through Stiles’ gut before she too, hit the wall.

Stiles pulled the sword from his gut with a cold smirk, “What does the fox say, Scott?”

Scott was forcing himself onto his hands and knees, blood dripped from his lips and Derek could see he was barely healing from the fight at Echo House. His body had taken too much of a beating there, then to come here no time to heal.

“You can’t kill me!” The words were screamed and Derek didn’t waste any more time, he launched forward and sunk his teeth into Stiles’ shoulder. The Void screamed and spun to face Derek, a half mad cackle spilling from his lips. It didn’t stay there for long, quickly turning into a look of pure hatred and alarm, “What did you do?”

Derek sneered, “Changed your host, didn’t you know wolves and foxes don’t get along?”

The Void never had the chance to respond before he screamed and black liquid dribbled from his lips and he crumpled to the floor when his knees gave way, with a scream of absolute agony that was all Stiles.


	2. Open Your Eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Derek is still Alpha in this series.

  
_Gather up your loved ones,  
Gather up your friends,  
Cause this is when the bad guy wins._

Derek had never given The Bite to someone who didn’t want it before, yet here he was, leaning over the prone body of Stiles while his friends and packmates waited for the news. Derek wasn’t sure if the news would be good or bad, though either way, at least they would know. And they needed to know. Scott had lost enough in this battle, without losing Stiles too.

It had been three days since Derek had forced the Void from Stiles’ body. Derek had carried Stiles to his apartment and had gently placed him on the bed. Scott and Isaac had tried to follow but Derek had swung on them, beta shifted and roaring. They didn’t try and enter the room again.

Derek was sitting in the corner, back against the wall and his head in his hands when he first noticed the twitch in Stiles’ hand. He forced himself to his feet and staggered to the side of the bed. It was a long three days with no sleep and only enough food to keep him going.

“Stiles?” Derek gripped his shoulder and shook it gently, “Stiles?”

And then Derek had an armful of flailing and screaming Stiles. Derek tried to hold him down, but the new werewolf shoved him back and into the wall. Stone and brick crumbled around him as he forced himself to his feet, eyes never leaving Stiles, who was beta shifted, eyes glowing gold and teeth bared.

“Stiles.” Derek growled, eyes flashing red. The beta snapped at him once before shifting back and suddenly Stiles was staring at him, mouth open and a million questions written on his face.

“Derek?” Stiles almost whimper as he glanced around the unfamiliar room, “What…? Where am I? What happened?”

“Well, ah,” Derek had never had to have the “Bite is a gift” talk with anyone before, well at least not after he had bitten. “Scott found out some information on how to cast the Void out and well, it was to change your body.”

Stiles blinked, “So what – You bit me? You friggin’ bit me and turned me into a monster. I don’t want to be a werewolf. I would rather be dead. Why didn’t you just kill me?” His voice rose slowly until he was screaming and breathless, “I never asked for this.”

Derek growled, “Stop it, Stiles, you are being selfish. Scott lost Allison, how could you wish to be dead when he has already lost so much?”

Stiles snarled, “Do not accuse me of not caring. I’ve always cared too much, always. About Scott, about you. I just wanted out, you don’t understand what it’s like. Day after day, being weak and slow and always getting hurt. The nightmares that I have, I just wanted off this fucking ride and the Void was my ticket but now I’m stuck. I’m fucking stuck.”

Derek sighed, _fucking melodramatic teenagers._

“I have things to do, Stiles, you need to stay here, it’s a full moon tonight. I’ll be back before dark.” Derek yanked the door open to see Scott standing in the door way and he raised his hands, palms up, “He’s all yours.”

Scott walked through the door and Derek paused when he heard him start to talk.

“Stiles, we’re brothers now.”

_Really, Scott, really? That’s what you’re going with?_ Derek shook his head as he walked out.

 

Derek was not entirely sure how he was going to handle baby werewolf Stiles, human Stiles was bad enough but as a werewolf, Derek would never get rid of him. Stiles was Derek’s responsibility and he never turned his back on responsibility. 

He hovered in the lounge room until he heard Scott slam out of the bedroom, “Dude, he’s all yours. I –” Scott paused, “I can’t handle him like that, Derek. I need to go home, I need my mum. I’ll call by and let Stiles’ dad know he’s awake but, I’m out.”

Scott threw his hands up and stalked from the room and out of Derek’s front door. Oh great, the one person who could tolerate Stiles was gone leaving Derek to deal with the teenager himself with a full moon on the way.

Derek hovered for as long as he could, postponing it until just on dark before he walked back into his bedroom where Stiles was obviously sulking.

“Are you gunna chain me up?” Stiles murmured. He was sitting in the middle of Derek’s bed, knees pulled up to his chest with the comforter pulled around his shoulders. The wolf in Derek growled a little at the sight. This was _his_ bed, no one else’s and here was this beta making himself at home in it.

Derek had gotten a new bed after the Jennifer debacle and no one but him had been in it until Derek had panicked and rushed Stiles into it after the hospital.

“I don’t want to, Stiles but you’re not my beta which means I have no hold over you.” Derek told him, it was true, if Stiles was Derek’s beta then he would have a certain amount of control if Stiles was to get out of control.

“You are.” It was said quietly, and Derek glanced up from where he was studying his hands.

“What?”

“I don’t want to be part of Scott’s pack.” Stiles said it more confidently now, “all this time, with my nightmares and all the problems I’ve been having after the nematon. He just ignored them, too concerned with Pack. I don’t blame, y’know, but I needed him too and he wasn’t there.”

Derek frowned, Stiles had spent a bit of time at Derek’s apartment over the last few months, watching stupid TV shows on DVD and eating all his food but Derek had never asked why. He had opened the door to frantic knocking in the early hours of the morning, wearing his boxers and rubbing sleep from his eyes, on more than one occasion to find Stiles standing there. He had never turned him away but had never asked why.

“Okay.” Derek said quickly, he didn’t want to hear any more of this. Stiles was supposed to be resilient one, the least damaged out of all of them, but it turned out they had all just ignored his problems, too focused on their own. “Come with me.”

Stiles scrambled off the bed, falling flat on his ass before finding his feet and following Derek from the room. Derek tried to hide his grin at the fact that being a werewolf hadn’t made Stiles any more graceful.

When Derek pushed open the door to the room, Stiles stepped in a stared around in awe, “You have a panic room?”

“No,” Derek spoke softly, “It’s a vault. Built to keep us in and others out. I had it built for, ah, Erica and Boyd.”

Stiles turned to face Derek, “Oh okay. Will you stay in here with me? I, ah I don’t want to be alone.”

Derek normally wouldn’t, he knew the first moon resulted in uncontrollable wolves but Stiles sounded do vulnerable. Derek was an Alpha, surely he could contain him?

He knew it was a mistake before he even said it, “I’ll stay.”


	3. & Let's Howl at the Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, this work hasn't been beta read so any mistakes are my own.  
> Give me any feedback, good, bad or otherwise because I aim to please :)

_Be careful making wishes in the dark,_  
Can’t be sure when they’ve hit there mark,  
Besides in the meantime,  
I’m dreaming of ripping you apart. 

It was nearly ten before Stiles showed any sign of the full moon calling to him. He was getting twitchy and angry, every time Derek said something that sparked his temper, Stiles’ eyes flashed gold and he growled but he was yet to transform completely.

They sat on opposite sides of the room, backs against the cold metal of the walls, the moon shining through the clear glass of the sky light in the roof. Derek had thought twice about installing the sky light but he knew blocking the moon out would be more detrimental.

“Derek.” Stiles’ voice was soft and strained and it made Derek look up quickly. “Derek, it’s starting. I can feel it.”

“It’s okay,” Derek entire form was vibrating with tension as he stood and walked closer to drop down on his haunches in front of Stiles, “it’s okay, we will get through this. Just look at me, don’t take your eyes off me.”

Stiles’ gaze was so intense that Derek had to fight not too look away, he looked so panicked and absolutely terrified that Derek couldn’t even blink. Stiles’ eyes were glowing golden Derek could see him struggling to hold the wolf back and it didn’t last long.

Derek was flat on his back and gasping for breath with a beta shifted Stiles pinning him to the ground. His teeth were bared and his claws were digging into Derek’s biceps. Derek snarled, beta shifting when his wolf howled and pushed Stiles back, roaring.

“Stiles!” Derek’s voice was hard and completely controlled as he rose to his feet, crouching down in preparation for the attack he knew was coming. And come it did. Stiles flew into Derek but this time he was prepared for it, catching the beta by his throat and throwing him back and down against the floor, holding him down.

Derek could see Stiles’ wolf fighting the urge to fight back before it finally submitted and he stayed down. Derek released his throat slowly, cautiously, waiting for the werewolf to leap at him again, but it never happened. 

And when Stiles climbed to his feet, he was Stiles again, the wolf gone.

Derek cocked his head, “Stiles?”

“Well, yeah.” Stiles murmured, rubbing his throat where Derek had pinned him down. “Did you have to strangle me?”

Derek shrugged, “I’m the Alpha, you submitted. You’re Pack and it brought you back again, didn’t it?”

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, okay. Does that mean we can get out of here?”

Derek wasn’t sure it was the best plan he’d ever thought of but considering how easily Stiles submitted to him, surely it couldn’t cause that much of a problem? The apartment was secure and anyone who would call around on a normal day would be chained up in a basement elsewhere.

“Yeah, okay. You need to keep calm though, if you shift I’ll have to bring you back in,” Derek didn’t think that would actually happen but the warning needed to be said anyway.  
Derek pushed open the door and let Stiles walk out first, who walked straight to the DVD player and turned the TV on before pressing play, starting Supernatural from where they had left off a week before.

Derek sat on the leather lounge and leaned back, keeping an eye on Stiles while he stalked into the kitchen and returned with two cans of coke before dropping down on the lounge next to Derek. He sat closer than usual but Derek understood that the beta wolf was always searching for its alpha so he didn’t shift away.

By the time the disc was over, Stiles had shifted and was pushed right up against Derek’s ribs, his head lolling on Derek’s shoulder as he drifted off to sleep. Derek had his arm resting on the back of the lounge, around Stiles’ shoulders while the menu music played over in the background.

 

Derek woke to Stiles gripping his arm with his claws, his eyes were scrunched shut and his mouth set in a silent snarl. Derek was startled enough that he didn’t act instantly and he listened to Stiles whimper and sob in his sleep.

“Stiles,” Derek shook his shoulder, gently at first then harder and more frantic as Stiles’ heartbeat became erratic and strained to Derek’s ear. When the shaking never woke him, Derek roared, his eyes flashing red and it was enough to drag Stiles from the depths of his nightmares and back into reality.

“Derek?” And before Derek could even answer, Stiles threw himself into Derek’s arms and burrowed his face into his chest.

“Hey, hey, hey. You’re okay, it was just a dream.” Derek had never to deal with this kind of stuff before. He was the one who had nightmares after the fire and he had no one to comfort him. Derek was, as some people called him, ‘emotionally stunted’ and he found it difficult to deal with anything to do with emotion but right now, he had no choice so he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ quaking form and rubbed his back.

When Stiles showed no signs of calming, Derek pulled him back so he could see his face, see the tear treks down his checks and the red around his eyes and it nearly broke Derek’s heart when he whined and fisted his hands in the front of Derek’s shirt.

Derek knew this kid was his responsibility, after giving him the Bite then after Stiles declared he was definitely in the Hale pack (which he knew would piss Scott off), but goddamn it, Derek was not a cuddly man. He knew Stiles obviously needed him to be, so he stomped down on the insane urge to push the young werewolf away and stand, instead he spoke as kindly as he could, “What did you dream?”

Stiles took a deep breath, “Same as I always do. They are disjointed, sometimes in the school, sometimes in the hospital or the woods. Jennifer is always there, torturing and killing you or Scott or dad and there’s nothing I can ever do. It’s like Matt all over again, when he was holding the gun to dads head and I couldn’t help. I wasn’t strong enough. I never am.” The words were rushed and breathless, “then she turns on me, but her face isn’t her face anymore, it’s like a smashed up mess, like someone has taken a chainsaw to it, her eyes are always on me, like a challenge, challenging me to save myself or my family. Sometimes she asks for me to sacrifice myself but before I can, she seals my mouth and kills everyone else. She always makes me watch. Then there is the dreams about the Alpha pack, sometimes the help Jennifer, sometimes she helps them but either way, we all end up dead.”

Derek flinches every time he mentions Jennifer, that wound is still far too raw. He had been here, rolling around in the sheets with her instead of saving his pack, instead of being out there protecting those who really mattered. Derek barely even admitted it to himself and damn sure would never admit it to anyone else but he liked being wanted, being cared about and looked after instead of having to do the caring and the looking after. He knew it was his own fault that Stiles’ dad had almost died, hell, that Stiles had almost died while trying to save them – it was all his fault and he could never escape that but he didn’t know that Stiles blamed himself.

“I’m _always_ too weak or too late to do anything.” Stiles hisses the words between clenched teeth and Derek notice that the tears had finally stopped. “No matter what I do, I can never help.”

Derek shook him slightly, “It’s different now, you’re one of us, you will never be too slow or too weak again.”

Stiles’ snarled, “That didn’t help Boyd or Erica, did it?”

Shit, Derek knew Stiles was lashing out because he was hurting but no, just no. Derek’s eyes flashed red and he bared his teeth with a growl as he pushed Stiles away, “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Stiles’ own eyes glowed golden, “I was there Derek, on the whole crazy fucking ride, I was right there beside you. I seen it all, no one noticed because they were too caught up in their own shit, but I ride that ride to the end, just like you, so fuck you!”

Derek lunged, grabbing Stiles so hard, the whole lounge flipped over backwards, talking both the werewolves with it. That was enough of a shock to drag Derek from his rage and he forced himself to shift back to human, before pushing the lounge, and Stiles, back upright.

“Fuck you, right back atcha, Stiles. I’m going to bed, deal with your own shit.” And he left Stiles staring after him as he stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door.


	4. I'm Dreaming of Ripping you Apart

Derek woke abruptly without knowing what jerked him from sleep. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes, lying still and listening for a moment. He quickly realised what had woken him, it was the sound of scuffling and shouting coming from the lounge room.

He flew to his feet, slamming out the door hard enough to rip it from his hinges to see Stiles and Scott standing toe to toe, teeth bared.

“Really, Stiles, you’re going to pick _him_? He tried to kill you on more than one occasion. What has he ever done for you?” Scott’s voice was loud and the tone made Derek step up beside Stiles. Stiles was _his_ beta and _no one_ spoke to him like that.

“He was here, Scott, he was always here, no matter what time. I used to spend more time here than at home after… - ” Stiles’ voice faulted and he fell silent. Derek could hear his heart rate skyrocket and it made the wolf inside snap at its restraint.

Scott snarled, “I was there, all you had to do was say something.”

“Say something?” Stiles laughed manically, “I did but all I got was _Allison this and Allison that_. You never listened. Never. He did. He let me in, he looked out for me, not just for himself.”

“You’re pathetic, Stiles. You’ve always chased after him like a bitch in heat.” At Scott’s words, Stiles stumbled back, as if hit physically and finally Derek’s wolf tore free.

Derek crouched, lowered his shoulder and ran at Scott; they both fell in a frenzy of claws, teeth and fists. Scott was a skilled fighter, but Derek had years of experience on him and Derek’s wolf was furious. It was howling for blood and torn flesh after Scott had threatened Stiles.

It felt like an eternity but was more like minutes before Scott cut his losses and shifted back, panting hard and bleeding from his nose and lip.  
Derek was human again, but his eyes remained red as he snapped, “Get out, you are not welcome here.”

Scott stepped back, eyes shifting from Derek to Stiles, “You’re a good pair.” And then he slammed the door.

 

Stiles had retreated to the bathroom and moments later, he appeared again. “Derek, do you have some clothes I can borrow? I don’t want to … I can’t face my dad yet. If…if that’s okay?”

Derek nodded and retrieved sweat pants and a hoodie from his closet and handed them to Stiles, who then disappeared into the bathroom. Derek was back to the kitchen by the time he heard the shower start up.

“Better not use all my hot water,” Derek murmured as he put the coffee pot on the stove.

 

Stiles didn’t know what he was doing. He wasn’t completely sure that he was actually alive, this new life of his felt kind of like hell. He couldn’t control his emotions, he couldn’t control his mouth. He was surprised Derek didn’t beat him when he mouthed off about Erica and Boyd last night, hell, he wished he had.

Then Scott barged in this morning. Stiles definitely was not ready to deal with him, especially on no sleep with the dregs of the nightmares still weighing him down. Stiles had never been so thankful for Derek when he had stepped up beside him, even if he was only wearing boxers and his hair was still mused from sleep. Stiles thought he had never looked as stunning or as scary in their entire relationship.

Jesus, Scott was right. _Chasing after him like a bitch on heat._

Stiles wasn’t blind, he knew Derek was a good looking man, he wasn’t about to deny that and yeah, okay, maybe there had been a few dreams that Stiles had woken from panting Derek’s name but that didn’t mean he was lusting after him, did it?

He shook the water from his eyes and rubbed a hand over his hair. He didn’t know what was going on, maybe he felt this way because Derek was his Alpha now, maybe it was part of the bond. He’d seen Vampire Diaries, with Elena’s sire bond to Damon, maybe it was like that.

Oh god, he was definitely losing his mind if he was comparing his life to the Vampire Diaries.

He finished his shower, and stepped out, drying himself quickly with a towel he found under the bathroom sink, along with a toothbrush that he used to brush his teeth before dressing in Derek’s clothes. He took a deep breath and smiled slightly when all he could smell was Derek.

 

Derek’s wolf howled in victory when Stiles walked out of the bathroom smelling like Derek. Stiles looked better after a shower, more refreshed and less like death warmed up.  
Derek was leaning against the counter with a mug of coffee held between his palms and eyes never leaving Stiles. “Hey, listen, if you’re gunna stick around, we probably should look at getting a bigger place.”

Derek was right, his apartment was one bedroom and one bathroom and not nearly big enough for three werewolves, because Derek knew that when Isaac returned from ‘finding himself’, he would move in with them too.

Isaac had not been able to look at Scott since Allison’s death. He had told Derek with a soft voice and sad eyes how he couldn’t trust Scott now, how Scott hadn’t saved anyone and how he wanted out of his pack and his house.

Derek could understand, he didn’t always agree with Isaac’s decisions but he would never turn him away. He had bitten Isaac and dragged him into this life; same as Stiles, so he would always be their ‘True Alpha’ no matter what pack they ended up in.

Derek’s attention was drawn back to Stiles when he spoke, “Is that okay? I mean, I can’t go home while I can’t control myself, ‘specially with the way we fight. Maybe one day, I could go back, but not now.”

Derek had been considering getting a house for a while now; somewhere out near the woods where they could run on a full moon without anyone noticing. It wasn’t like he didn’t have the money, he had inherited a pretty penny when his family had burned. He hadn’t spent any of it, never even thought about it until now so it had been sitting in his bank account, accumulating interest.

Derek nodded, “Yeah, okay. But you still need to talk to your dad, to explain everything.”

Stiles nodded, “Yeah I know, doesn’t mean I want to though.”

We can call by and see him on the way through town,” Derek murmured, “I have a place in mind already.”


	5. I See a Bad Moon Rising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I lost ten thousand words of this fic when auto-save failed me so bad. So I had to re-write like 6 chapters, needless to say, I've learned to save as I go.  
> Please remember this is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. Also, I thrive of comments, so if anyone has anything to say about the fic, please do, I love hearing them.
> 
> Also sorry it's so short, this chapter was so much better in v1.0 until auto save stabbed me in the back.

Derek knew the talk was inevidable. He knew Stiles would need to talk to his dad sooner or later and Derek knew he was hoping it would be later but Derek _knew_ , from experience because he was emotionally stunted or something, that the longer you waited, the worse shit got which is why Derek had all but carried Stiles to his dad’s front door.

John answered before they could even knock, obviously drawn the commotion of Derek dragging Stiles from the car, the growling as he flailed and almost hit the cement before Derek had caught and righted him.

Derek was struck with how old he looked, ragged with skin stretched thin over bone. He had never looked old before, and obviously the last two months had weighed him down and made sleeping impossible going by the black rings under his eyes.

John never spoke, he just stepped back and motioned them through the door. Stiles walked through, head done, straight into the lounge room. Derek followed, nose wrinkling at the smell of stale whiskey and despair. John walked in and sat in the single seater lounge, leaving Stiles and Derek to fall onto the three seater.

Stiles sat closer than nessessary, his thigh and knee pressed against Derek’s, their shoulders touching. Derek never moved away, even when he noticed John’s eyes flicker down to where they were touching, he understood the wolfs need to be close to pack when under threat. 

“So, ah…” John rubbed a hand over his face and it was such a _Stiles_ thing that Derek frowned.

“So, he’s Stiles again,” Derek started, trying to bring some light to the tension filled room, but he never got to continue because Stiles interrupted him.

“Derek bit me to save me,” he said it in a rush, finally lifting his eyes to look at his father. John’s face was carefully schooled into understanding and Derek knew it to be a practiced law enforcement look that they used on victims, Derek hated that look and wanted to use his fist to wipe it off John’s face and for a moment, he forgot why he couldn’t. He knew his eyes flashed red before he could control it. He felt Stiles tense next to him, before his hand fell onto Derek’s knee and squeezed. John raised his eyebrows at the exchange but didn’t bring it up.

“Okay,” John murmured, he hand known of the information that The Pack had found, he knew it was a possibility. Derek can still remember leaving the house when John gripped his arm, _You save him, Derek, you save my son._ so Derek did, and not for the first time, Derek put his life on the line to save the pesky human that had wormed his way under his skin and into the pack.

Stiles was tense, ready to run or fight and this time Derek placed a hand on his knee, partly for comport but also for restraint. Derek knew John was familiar with the supernatural, but he wasn’t particularly fond of them and now his son was one. It would have to be a harsh pill to swallow but Derek knew the break down would come after they left, John was too _professional_ to let it happen in front of them.

“Dad, you know I can’t come home, right?” Stiles’ voice was shaking slightly as if he was worried about John’s reaction and Derek didn’t blame him, God knew John loved his son, but occasionally he over reacted about things. Derek knew John would have every right to flip out about his seventeen year old son moving out and living with a twenty four year old werewolf that had been accused of several murders.

John took a deep breath, and nodded, “Yeah I kinda got that, Stiles, I just want to know you’re okay?”

Stiles shrugged and looked down again, “No, I’m so very far from okay, that if okay were this room, I would be out floating the pacific somewhere. But I will be.”

John winced at Stiles’ honesty but he nodded all the same. “Okay, I assume you’ll be staying with Derek?”


	6. Say Something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is a bit crazy in this chapter, it started off as a simple brawl and turned into this.
> 
> Once again, let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

Isaac came back three days after they moved into the new house. Derek hadn’t worried about moving his furniture from his apartment, he had just hired an interior decorator and paid a handsome tip and they had done it for him. Stiles’ had already made his room his own, with a fresh coat of paint and stuff from his room at his dad’s house. Derek’s room was sparsely furnished, a bedroom suite in dark mahogany with chocolate paint on the walls and dark curtains on the doors that led to the balcony his room shared with Stiles’.

Isaac chose a room on the far side of the second floor, carefully placing his meagre possessions into the cupboard before flying down stairs to where Derek and Stiles were fighting over what to have for dinner. It was a regular occurrence, Derek and Stiles toe to toe in the kitchen, Stiles raving about healthy and heart smart dished and Derek growling that he was twenty four and had no reason to be heart smart. 

Stiles would eventually give in once Derek’s eyes flashed from brown to red, and they would agree on a half healthy stir fry or casserole, well normally. Isaac threw a wrench in the works when he stepped between them and muttered about Mexican. Derek rounded on him, a smirk of victory, “Yes! Mexican!”

 

Derek should have known living in a Pack house wouldn’t be easy, especially with two teenage boys who barely even liked each other. Isaac hogged the upstairs bathroom, forcing both Derek and Stiles to use the downstairs one, and Stiles hogged the TV, forcing Derek to buy all three of them flat screens for their bedrooms.

Two weeks in, the day of the full moon, seen their biggest argument yet. It resulted in a broken table, smashed laptop screen and the splintered plaster of a wall, with Derek standing in-between the two panting, beta shifted boys.

“What the hell is your problem?” He growled, red eyes shifting from one boy to the other. He had a hand pressed to Stiles’ chest and a hand on Isaac’s shoulder restraining both of them while they strained and snap at each other.

Derek didn’t want to force them down using the Alpha, he needed them to be able to control themselves without his influence, and they needed to sort their shit out before they destroyed his house. He felt his lips curl into a snarl as Isaac threw out a clawed hand, missing Stiles by a mile but catching Derek’s shoulder.

His wolf rose and roared, the roar echoing from Derek’s lips. Isaac coward back, hands over his head while Stiles stayed upright but his eyes became human and he bared his throat to his Alpha.

Derek dropped his arms, flexing his hands into fists and reining the Wolf back, because it was howling and fighting at its confines to feel Stiles beneath it. And, well, shit, when did that happen, Derek wondered, maybe when Stiles had unwittingly bared his throat as a sign of submission, without knowing the entire implications of what he was doing.

“What the fuck is going on?” Derek growled again, and this time, both sets of eyes came to him, hearing him and processing the question.

“Him,” Stiles snarled, eyes flaring again, “sticking his nose in shit that has nothing to do with you him. He’s been back for two fucking weeks and…” he broke off with a roar as he lunged again but this time, Derek caught him around the waist and hauled him backwards.

Isaac laughed at them, at Stiles’ futile attempts to escape, further infuriating him. Derek growled, deep down in his throat and the smile melted off Isaac’s face. Derek was so profoundly _sick_ of this _shit._ These boys were supposed to be pack, yet here they were fighting like rabid _wolves_.

Derek wasn’t silly enough to think that the full moon wasn’t playing havoc with the boys but, goddamnit, he was sick of hearing the bickering and the snarling and the growling. He had known they had never been what you would call friends but he thought they had tolerated each other, even went as far as helping each other when the going got tough. But now, here they were, salivating at each other’s throats.

“You,” Derek pointed at Isaac while keeping a firm grip on Stiles, “Go. Go for a fucking run and cool off or something. Don’t rush back,” Derek yelled as Isaac stalked from the room. When he was gone, Derek released Stiles and turned on him. “What the hell is going on?”

Stiles looked out the window at Isaac’s retreating back and Derek could feel his muscles tense in effort not to dive out after him. It took him thirty seconds before he got himself under control and turned back to Derek. “Malia.”

Derek raised his eyebrows because Stiles was looking at him like the word explained everything.

Stiles sighed, “Ever since Allison died, well, Isaac has been super protective of Lydia and Malia. Like, crazy, creeper, stalker protective. It’s kinda disgusting but of course, the girls are loving it. Don’t you wonder where he spends all his time? Standing outside their bedroom windows. Dude, they aren’t even _pack_ , he’s being ridiculous.” Stiles spun around and paced across the room, “he thinks I’m abandoning Malia by joining your pack.”

Derek cocked his head, “He… what?”

Stiles smirked, “See… ridiculous. Malia and I, well, we’re going through a rocky patch. She’s having trouble with school and with shifting and well, I’m not. Lydia’s shitty by extension because I’ve pissed both Scott and Malia off.”

Derek was sure what Stiles was saying was the truth, after all his heartbeat had stayed steady, but that made no sense, Isaac was done with Scott, he had said so himself, when he had turned up on Derek’s doorstep, a sobbing mess and confessing he had wanted to kill Scott when Allison had died in his arms. 

Stiles stalked back over to Derek, “Isaac hasn’t gone back to Scott’s pack, he doesn’t want to, I don’t think he ever will but they are trying to work their shit out… for Allison, apparently. I think they all had a ‘thing’ when Allison was still alive.”

“Like a thing _thing_?” Derek asked, his nose wrinkling in surprise. “No, don’t even tell me. What’s all this got to do with what happened here and my broken wall? Which you guys are fixing, by the way.”

“Oh,” Stiles blinked as if he had forgotten about the brawl, “Well, he is threatening to tell Malia that I want to break up. And I don’t, well, I don’t think I do but the point is it’s my decision. He doesn’t even know what the hell is going on. I just can’t face any of them right now, not with the nightmares so bad. Every time I see them, I am just reminded off all the terrible stuff I’ve done and seen and I just can’t, Derek… please don’t make me.”

Derek wasn’t sure when Stiles went from angry to horrified and panicked, but Stiles was. Tense and scared, with his throat bared again, whining like he was trying to please his Alpha and fuck, his wolf sure was pleased. He blinked away the red rapidly, “Stiles, stop, I’m not going to make you do anything. I’ll talk to Isaac, hell, I’ll talk to everyone. And next time you have a nightmare, wake me up, okay?”

Stiles snorted, “If my screaming doesn’t wake you up, I doubt me bashing on your door will. But I’ll try.”

Derek had felt Stiles exhaustion and fear through the pack bond, but it wasn’t uncommon for a wolf to feel like that so close to a full moon and it didn’t help that Derek kept a tight grip on the bond. After losing an entire pack, and his family, the agony had been so much he had nearly walked himself into the burning house to join them, only Laura holding him back had stopped him. He didn’t want to feel that again, he didn’t think he could do it again, didn’t think he would live through it. So he had muted it, kept it at arm’s length and obviously it was detrimental for the pack.

“Go upstairs, Stiles, stay upstairs and calm down, I’ll talk to Isaac and Scott and sort this out.”

Stiles nodded and backed from the room.

Before Derek could speak to anyone, he needed to fix the pack bonds, needed to let them go and needed to stop thinking of the past. He pulled his leather jacket tighter around him as he walked out the back door and into the woods that surrounded the house. Once he was a good distance from the house, he stopped and looked up at the sky, praying for his mother’s help because he was sure he was going to need it.

He could feel the bond in the corner of his mind, struggling against the wall he had shoved it behind, so he let it go, let it flood his body. There was a white, hot flash of agony as he felt something he never thought he would feel again. Pain shot through his head, searing behind his eyes before he could swear his heart was going to explode in his chest. He was breathing hard; eyes squeezed shut as he fell to his knees. 

He felt the shift come, felt his clothes fall from his body as it contorted and changed to become the tall, black wolf that was so similar to the one that had haunted his own dreams. His eyes flared red and he howled, loud, strong and hurt before the pain became too much and his mind shut down, the entire world going blank and black as he passed out.


	7. I'm Sorry I Couldn't get to you.

_Derek was not entirely sure where he was, he could feel the hard ground under his bare back, the cool wind on his naked skin. He could see bright light through his eyelids so he forced his eyes open, he was in the woods. But not in his woods._

_He knew what he would see before he sat up, he could feel the darkness in his bones as his eyes fell on the giant tree in front of him, The Nematon. Sitting in the center of the trunk was the big black wolf, with a white chest and red eyes, staring at him._

_“Mum?”_

_The wolf stood and walked towards him, before halting nose to nose. ‘You’ve lost your way, child.’_

_Derek cocked his head as his mother’s voice echoed in his head, he frowned at the sensation of someone in his head as his mother spoke again, ‘But you’ve chosen the right path, letting the bond in. Wolves are not bred to be alone, you are not meant to be alone. You need your pack as much as they need you.’_

_The wolf seemed to look into his soul, before it let out a purring growl, ‘You have met your mate. Your wolf has recognised it’s other half.’_

_A sudden sense of panic shot through him, “What are you talking about?”_

_‘You may not have recognised it yet, but your wolf knows. You will understand when the time is right.’_

_The scene around him was starting to fade, that voice echoing through his head, ‘Do not lose your way, my son.’_

 

This time when he woke, he could feel something soft against his back and he was surrounded by heat and he was surrounded by darkness. He blinked his eyes open, glaring at the chocolate ceiling above him. He was obviously in his room, in his bed and as he moved, he noticed there was obviously someone else in the bed with him.

He turned his head to come face to face with a sleeping Stiles, curled around him with an arm thrown over his chest… his very bare chest. He shifted slightly and Stiles mumbled in his sleep, moving closer and clutching Derek tighter. Exshuation was still clinging deep in Derek’s bones so he turned his head and buried his nose in Stiles’ hair, breathing in the scent of pack and Stiles as he let his eyelids fall shut.

 

“Derek.”

Derek shook off the persistant voice and growled, shifting and burying his nose in Stiles’ throat… _Shit,_ Stiles’ throat, what? He jerked awake and sat up, the blankets fall down to pool in his lap and he shivered in the cold. Stiles was still curled against him, with the comforter pulled up to his chin and goddamnit, he looked adorable and so fucking peaceful that Derek would maim whoever was calling him if they woke Stiles up.

“Derek.” Finally he identified the voice that had woken him, Deaton was standing in his door, hesitating on the threshold. Derek squinted at the clock on his bedside table. 7pm. What had happened? He had gone out into the woods shortly before midday and now it was dark and cold and night time.

Derek made to move but Stiles shifted and whimpered so he stilled and motioned Deaton into the room. He moved silently in and came to sit in the arm chair beside the bed. Derek placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and he stopped moving,, content again.

“I felt something yesterday morning, coming from here,” Deaton started, “I came straight here, I found you passed out. Stiles beside himself, he couldn’t be calmed until you were here and he could be with you.”

Derek could hardly process what Deaton was saying, he rubbed a hand over his eyes and frowned, “Where’s Isaac? How long was I out for?”

“You’ve been out for more than 24 hours. Isaac is fine; I believe he is in the kitchen cooking Mexican for dinner. He, too, felt it but didn’t hit the level of hysteria Stiles did.” Deaton cocked his head, “but you should know that.”

“What?”

“Use the bond Derek.” Deaton murmured so Derek tried, he pulled at it until he first felt Stiles, settled and peaceful next to him, then he felt Isaac, worried and preoccupied downstairs. The bond was whole and it was amazing and so fucking terrifying that he had to fight the urge to shut it down again.

“What happened when I let it in?” Derek murmured.

“You completed the transformation.” Deaton answered, “When I got here, I found a wolf, Derek. You were a wolf. Have you ever performed the complete transformation before?”

Derek shook his head, it had never occurred to him to try. His mother had been able to turn into a wolf, black with a white chest, but she was the only one in the family who could, not even Peter when he went on his psychotic alpha murdering spree had been able to. “Only my mother was able too.”

Deaton nodded like he knew something Derek didn’t, which was highly possible considering Deaton seemed to know everything about everything. It wouldn’t be the first time the man had showed up with his briefcase and his books and saved the pack with his knowledge.

“It’s an Alpha thing, more of a born wolf thing than a bitten but it is possible for bitten wolves to completely transform too. But it is only possible after an Alpha has formed a pack and the pack bond, because a pack isn’t a pack until it has bonded.” Deaton paused while Derek caught up, “you and your pack are bonded, and you are now officially an Alpha.”

Derek frowned; he’d been an Alpha for more than a year now and he couldn’t quite understand how he wasn’t an Alpha then but is now. He rubbed at his eyes again, leaning back against the bedhead and pulling the quilt up over his chest, as Isaac knocked on the door. He was holding a plate with three plates on a tray and he eyed Deaton nervously, “I, ah, only made enough for us.”

Deaton nodded and stood, “Of course,” he turned to Derek, “if you need me, you know where to find me.” Then he was gone.

Isaac took his place on the arm chair and set two of the plates on the bedside table. He nodded at Stiles, “You should wake him, he hasn’t eaten today.”

Derek nodded and rubbed the hand on Stiles’ shoulder, down his arm and back again to gently shake him awake. He stirred, whined then his eyes flickered open sleepily. When they fell on Derek, he launched up and into his lap, “God, I don’t even know what happened… but never again, do you hear me? You’re not to do it ever. Again.”

Derek startled at the sudden movements but rested a hand on Stiles’ hip before giving him a shove so he fell back onto the bed. “I hope I never have to do it again. Anyway, tea’s ready.”

Derek passed him a plate them reached for his own, pleasantly surprised to see t-bone steaks and veggies on it. A perfect meal after a shitty day. They ate in silence for a while before Isaac spoke, “Sorry about yesterday morning. I was out of line.”

Both Derek and Stiles looked up from their plates, neither sure who he was talking to but they both nodded. Derek knew Isaac blamed himself when bad shit happened, and Derek knew it was because of how his old man treated him and Derek would dearly love to inflict pain on the man, but Jackson had robbed both of them that pleasure.

Stiles finished his dinner in silence, then reached over Derek to put the plate in the table and snag the remote control with a smirk. Derek narrowed his eyes as the TV flicked on and The Simpsons lit up the room. That was okay, Derek could handle The Simpsons but he had come home from town one day to find Isaac and Stiles sitting, watching The Bold and the Beautiful and it had scarred him. He nearly needed therapy for that day.

Derek shifted and put his plate on top of Stiles’ before he spoke, “So something happened today.”

“You don’t say Captain Obvious.” “Are you sure?”

He wasn’t sure who said what because he was too busy focusing on the bond, using it and pulling at it too see if either boy noticed. Stiles did first, he stopped and cocked his head before turning wide eyed to look at Derek, Isaac followed soon after. It was only a minute later that he felt both of them pulling from their ends of the bond too.

“Well, that’s new,” Stiles murmured, burying back into Derek’s side again. Derek could feel his need for comfort and security through the bond, so he draped an arm around his shoulders, “is that what happened when I was pretty sure you were dead and taking us with you?”

Derek nodded, “I have been too scared to really let it in, so when I finally did, it flooded me and forced me into the shift.”

Isaac nodded, curling up in the chair and pulling a blanket over himself, eyes flicking back to the TV as the Friday night move started.

“Wait, what did you two do last night?” Derek had forgotten about the full moon, only remembering when the movie title appeared on the screen _American Werewolf in London_ , “on the full moon?”

“Deaton took us to the loft, he locked me in,” Stiles explained without taking his eyes off the TV, “Isaac just chilled. You know, ‘cause he’s got his shit under control.”

Derek filed that away so he could remember to thank Deaton next time he seen him, so much for a real Alpha who would pass out through a full moon and leave his pack alone, especially with such new wolves.

They all fell into a comfortable silence, knowing that when the sun rose tomorrow, it would be back to everyday life with a shit tonne of stuff to talk about and work out. Derek still needed to talk to Scott and Isaac about pressuring Stiles, who obviously was way too unstable to deal with their shit. They would need to talk about everything that happened to Derek in the woods, and practice using the bond. Derek would also need to start training Stiles to shift, but for now he just relaxed with his pack.

He feel asleep with Isaac curled up in the arm chair, breathing quietly and Stiles curled into him and Derek’s nose pushed into Stiles’ hair, contently breathing in the scent of pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Derek can transform into a complete wolf now, I will explore this all a little more, I just wanted a little fluff.  
> Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this, please let me know, also if you have anything you would like to see in this fic, pop it in the comments and I'll see what I can do.


	8. You're the one I love, and I'm saying Goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this story is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. If anyone sees anything that annoys them too bad, feel free to let me know. Also, again, don't forget to give me feedback, because I thrive off that shit.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Derek woke up with a start, struggling for breath and sweating even though he had been dreaming of romping through a field with his pack, howling at the full moon and rough housing with each other. He struggled to clear his head, blinking the sleep away rapidly. He couldn’t understand why he was so frantic, why his heart was beating so fast, when he had woken from a pleasant dream.

He caught on pretty quickly when Stiles struggled with the sheets that had wrapped around him, his skin pale and shining with sweat as he grimaced and whimpered in his sleep. Derek reached over and pulled the boy in close to him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. Isaac wasn’t far behind, throwing the door open and falling into bed on the other side of Stiles until they were both wrapped around him.

“Stiles,” Derek whispered, shaking him lightly, he knew better then to haul Stiles up and wake him up roughly because he woke he woke up flailing and fighting with glowing eyes. Since the first night Stiles had slept in Derek’s bed, he hadn’t left. They fell into bed together and more often than not, Isaac joined them and they had learned quick how to deal with Stiles’ nightmare, how to wrap around him and hold him and draw him out slowly.\

Tonight, he woke up sobbing into Derek’s chest, the scent of pack around him stopping the fight reflex before it even started. Isaac rubbed his back, murmuring nonsense into his ear as Derek held him into his chest and let him cry it out.

Somehow it had never occurred to any of them, that this was weird, that before they bonded none of them would have touched each other like this, instead offering awkward comfort from arms distance. That night ten days ago had changed everything, pack scent had become like home, had helped sooth all of them after bad days or nightmares. Contact with pack, hugs or cuddling or even a hand on a shoulder, made everything seem a little less worse than it really was and it wasn’t rare for Stiles to burst through the front door after a shitty day at school and fly into Derek’s room and curl up in his bed, the scent comforting him, or for him to hunt Derek down and curl under his shoulder, pulling him into a hug and Derek just went in, wrapping his arms around him.

Isaac hadn’t reached that leave of comfort yet, but he still sort out pack after a bad day, hurling himself into Derek’s bed or onto the lounge next the Stiles or Derek. Derek himself found comfort in the boys or by wolfing out and running on all fours around the property, rubbing along trees and making the entire garden smell like him and pack.

 

Once Stiles was completely awake and aware, Isaac untangled himself and headed back out the door, “I haven’t finished my econ assessment yet, Coach said he was gunna bench me if I didn’t finish this one in time.”

Derek nodded and flicked the TV on for background noise, trying to chase the scent of tension and fear from the room. Some late night horror move lit up the room, making Stiles shuffle in closer. Derek rubbed a hand over his short hair before letting it settle on Stiles’ shoulder, “Do you wanna tell me about it?”

“It was Scott this time, Scott and Peter on a killing spree. They came after my dad, and … you. I… I tried to help but I wasn’t strong enough. I don’t … I can’t lose you.” Stiles’ voice was wavering but the feel of terror and desperation had left him, leaving him completely worn out.

Derek frowned, “You won’t lose us, you won’t. We’re not going anywhere. If it helps, we can move your dad in here?” Derek wasn’t sure it was a brilliant idea with the two barely controlled wolves in the house but Derek knew once John was pack, neither of them would hurt him, the would hurt themselves before they hurt pack. 

A common theme in Stiles’ nightmares was John getting hurt or killed and Stiles not being able to save him. Derek would have to think of some way to protect him, because John may not be pack yet but Stiles was and Derek knew what it did when someone lost their only family.

“I don’t know. It’s probably not safer here than there … not with me so unpredictable.” Stiles sounded worn out and Derek didn’t want to push it when he was still fresh out of a nightmare. He would deal with it tomorrow.

Derek didn’t sleep again that night, even after Stiles was asleep and snoring lightly and Derek could feel the pleasant dream through the bond. He just laid there, listening the his breathing until 3am when Isaac climbed into bed and then he was surrounded by pack, and just basked in it.

 

Derek dropped both of them off at school the next morning, because the jeep was ‘making a strange noise’ and he refused to drive it. So Derek felt like a soccer mum, waving them off before making his way home.

John was waiting on the front porch when he got home, Derek had text messaged him asking him to come around before work because they needed to talk, and figure out what to do about Stiles’ nightmares. Derek hid it well, but they were starting to take their toll on him, he stayed awake most nights, forcing pleasant dreams through the bond to Stiles to save him from the nightmares.

“Come in,” Derek murmured as he pulled open the front door. They wandered into the sitting room and sat opposite each other on the soft leather lounges. “Stiles is having nightmares.”

John nodded, “I knew he was, he was having them at home. He would wake up screaming or crying but he would never tell me what was wrong.”

Derek shrugged, “Yeah well, I only know because I can feel it. It took him months to confide in me… - ” 

“Wait, what? You can feel it? What do you mean, months?” John looked confused and his heart rate skyrocketed, leaving Derek to deduct he hadn’t known that Stiles would sneak out and come to him most nights, even before he was bitten.

“I can feel them both through the pack bond.” Derek had been practicing with it, experimenting with Deaton and could almost tell what the boys where thinking with it, “I don’t really _see_ the dreams, but I feel what he feels and I’m always there when he wakes up.” Derek intentionally ignored the question John had asked about the months leading up to Stiles taking the bite, that was something Stiles needed to talk about with John, not Derek.

“None of you have ever mentioned a pack bond?” John looked dubious, frowning at Derek.

“Yeah, it’s a new thing. Only really forms once I let it and according to Deaton, I’m emotionally stunted and it took me too long to catch on.” Derek paused thoughtfully, “actually, it was Stiles’ nightmares that made me realise.”

John nodded, “Okay, so what do we do?”

“Well,” Derek thought for a moment, “I was going to ask you to move in here, most of his nightmares revolve around you getting hurt, but he isn’t keen on that because he’s not in total control yet.”

Again John nodded, he had a look of understanding on his face and fleetingly, Derek was grateful Stiles had already had the ‘werewolves are real’ talk because John was taking this so much better then Derek had expected.

“I think you need to become pack.” Derek had never had a human bonded with him before, he wasn’t sure what John would feel with the bond or if he would even feel it at all. He had briefly spoken to Deaton who agree making John pack would help sooth Stiles a little.

“Ah, what?” 

“Pack,” Derek repeated, “not by taking the bite, there is a ritual we can do, that will bond you with the pack. I’ve never done it before, but Deaton has. Once, with my grandmother, long before my mother was even born. Being pack will allow us to sense you and make sure you’re safe at all times.”

“Will allow you to look around in my head, you mean?” John sounded half frightened when he spoke, like he knew he was backed into the corner with no other choice. He knew it would help his son but it scared him, nonetheless. 

“No,” Derek denied, “not like that. You’re human, the bond maybe muted by that but I should be able to sense if you’re in danger, Stiles may be able to more so because of your existing bond.”

“Okay,” John murmured, avoiding Derek’s eyes, “when do we do this?”

“Full moon, so in about three weeks.” Derek shifted, “Deaton will perform the ritual, only you and I need to be present. Stiles and Isaac need to stay away from you on full moons until you’re pack to avoid any accidents.”

“Of course,” John agreed, looking down at his watch before standing, “I need to get going, I’m due at work in fifteen minutes. Talk to Stiles about it for me, he won’t take my calls or return my messages.”

“Yeah, I will.” Derek stood too, and followed John out the front door, “don’t worry about Stiles giving you the cold shoulder. I think it’s a coping thing, helping him deal with his nightmares. He’s the same with Scott, Lydia and Malia at school.”

John nodded as he pulled open the cruisers door. Derek watched and waved as he reversed and drove down the driveway. Derek turned back to lock the doors of the house then got into the Camaro, and followed John down the driveway.

 

Derek found Scott, skipping school, at his house. Scott looked alarms and defensive when he seen Derek standing on his door step. He pulled the door open, but blocked his view into the house with narrowed eyes, “What are you doing here?” 

“You need to lay off the quilt trip on Stiles.” Derek growled, just looking at the young Alpha made Derek’s wolf snap at its restraints. Derek didn’t trust Scott, not after her betrayed him to Gerard. He knew Scott tried to do the right thing, but it seemed his lines blurred between right thing for Scott and right thing for Pack and Derek didn’t like that.

“I haven’t spoken to Stiles since that morning at your apartment,” Scott snapped, “he won’t talk to me, he barely even talks to Lydia or Malia. He sulks in the library all lunch and avoids me and my pack all the time.”

“You can’t fool me into thinking that none of you have laid the guilt on nice and thick, I mean after all Stiles did when he was Void?” Derek snarled, “He’s not sleeping and he’s hurting and I’m getting real sick of it, you understand. Stop being a fucking idiot and realise he is still your brother and best friend. Grow up, Scott, talk to him, tell him you’re sorry.”

“What am I sorry for?” Scott roared, eyes burning red, “he’s the one who hurt my family, he’s the one who chose you over me, he’s the one who is blocking _us_ out. So go home and give him this pep talk ‘cause I don’t wanna hear it.”

“Are you even joking right now?” Derek shook his head at the idiocy, “are you… I can’t even process that. You’re blaming him for being possessed?”

Scott laughed humorously, “He left himself open to the possession. Allison and I both fought it off, we both rose above it and he didn’t.”

Derek growled, “He was too busy helping everyone else, he was looking after you while you went through the break-up, he watched over Lydia while she was going through everything, he helped Malia and he was too busy helping _everyone_ to realise he needed help too and if you can’t see that and if you are still blaming him, then stay the fuck away from him _and_ Isaac.” Derek turned away from the gaping boy, “You’re an asshole, Scott.”


	9. I see trouble arisin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've had a few people suggest Stiles' eyes should be blue, just letting everyone know, for the sake of this fic, I disagree because of what he did when he was Void, wasn't actually Stiles. Stiles didn't just go on a murdering spree for the sake of it, he was possessed, so no, in this fic, Stiles was innocent and Void was not.
> 
> Also, the new baddies that pop up in this chapter are made up, but I have done research into runes and mages/magi so I am trying to work real lore and beliefs into it. The runes are real and based off latin and Old Frisian, as are the translations. So they are mostly made up but based on real shit.
> 
> Anyway, hope you're enjoying OYE&LHATM.

**Stiles POV.**

Stiles wasn’t sure what had forced him from Derek’s bed, the Alpha wasn’t home yet and Isaac was in the kitchen, working on homework. Stiles hadn’t really been asleep, he never slept without Derek or Isaac next to him. He knew it was hard on them, and he wouldn’t have blamed them if they both deserted him but they never seemed to mind, even when he dragged them from sleep with his restlessness and nightmares.

This time though, something had dragged him from bed. He jogged down the stairs barefoot to the front door, where Isaac met him, looking equally confused. Stiles motioned to the door, “Does it feel like you need to go somewhere too?”

Isaac nodded and hesitated with his hand above the door knob, “Should we..?”

Stiles didn’t want to make that decision, but the compulsion to leave was almost painful so he nodded and Isaac pulled open the door. Both boys stepped out into the cold night, wind blowing around them and Stiles knew without even looking up, there was a storm brewing.

Isaac took the lead then, walking around the house and into the woods. Stiles wasn’t sure how long they walked for, but he could tell when they left pack land, Derek’s scent growing weaker and weaker until it was non-existent and it left Stiles with a prickling feeling on the back of his neck.

“Isaac…” Stiles started, silencing when he seen movement out the corner of his eye. Isaac turned fast, eyes tracking it too and suddenly Stiles knew they were not safe out here, not without Derek. He pushed the feeling of panicking through the bond, hoping that Derek would understand. Stiles hadn’t practiced enough with the bond and right now, that was his biggest regret.

Isaac was better shifted, eyes glowing gold and Stiles soon followed, both crouched low, ready for fight or flight. The blurred movement became slower and Stiles was able to focus on the form, a very human looking shape but very clearly not human with the speed they were travelling.

Another blur came from their right, forcing them to spin, back to back now, watching both shapes through the wind and darkness. Stiles felt the first drop of rain on his nose as the sky lit up golden with a flash of lightning and Stiles was finally able to get a good look at whatever was surrounding them.

They looked human, though their skin was a pale gold colour, their eyes glowed bright blue through the darkness and Stiles hoped that they didn’t change by the same rules as a werewolves. They were both dressed in white flowing dresses, the lace curling around bare feet that were hovering three feet from the ground and _what the actual fuck?_ They were floating?

Stiles was jerked back to the here and now when Isaac growled deep in his throat, obviously as disturbed as Stiles was, and then the women were advancing on them, mouths working silently. They approached fast, flickering in and out of focus, kind of like a buffering YouTube video Stiles thought.

 

**Derek POV.**

Derek was driving towards the supermarket when he felt it, he felt the panic and terror and reached out to his betas, while he spun the Camaro in a wild U-turn, tyres screeching as he took off back towards the house. 

Derek tried to communicate through the bond, tried to let them know he was coming when suddenly there was a white hot flash of pain in his head and then silence. It startled him that much that he swerved off the road, slamming the brakes on and halting on the gravelly shoulder of the road.

He was shifted before he was fully out of the car.

He couldn’t feel them anymore, he couldn’t feel his betas anymore. He couldn’t feel his pack anymore. He couldn’t…

He sprinted through the woods on four paws, ears flat back against his head, not giving any fucks that anyone could have seen the giant, red eyed, black wolf flying at inhuman speeds through the trees. All he could think of was getting to Stiles and Isaac.

He threw his head back and howled, loud and terrified.

He slid to a halt when he heard an answering howl and cocked his head but kept running when he never heard it again, he knew it wasn’t one of his pack anyway. He ran passed the house, nose in the air, scenting them as he went. They weren’t on pack land and he snarled when he jumping over a tree log on the edge of his territory, if anyone had hurt them, he would rip them limb from limb.

He tried the bond again, felt the weak pulse of it in the corner of his mind and clamped down on it, tugging and pulling until he could feel where they were, and he sped up, the woods flashing by until came to a clearing with the two boys in it.

They were both lying still in the middle of the clearing, in a circle of burnt leaves and foliage. Derek shifted back to human and stumbled over to them, they were alive, he knew they were, he could feel their weak pulses in the back of his mind, but they looked so _still._

He got to Stiles first, noticed his bare feet and bloody shirt, Isaac was a few meters away, barefoot and bloody too. Derek pulled Stiles’ shirt up gently, revealing a symbol craved into his chest, bleeding black blood. He then looked under Isaac’s to find the same.

He caught movement in the corner of his eyes and spun, beta shifted and ready to fight when he seen Scott, standing a distance away, his face pale but his eyes red. “I…I heard your howl, I knew something was wrong for you to sound like that.”

Derek couldn’t even talk, he just motioned to Isaac as he picked up Stiles. Derek was naked but he couldn’t even bring himself to care as he and Scott carried the two boys back onto pack land and into the house. Scott followed him up the stairs and into his room, where he laid Stiles on the bed.

“Put Isaac on there too, it’ll help.” Derek murmured brokenly before pulling a pair of sweats off the floor and pulling them on. “Can you call Deaton? There’s a phone downstairs. I just… I need to stay here.”

Scott nodded but never left the room, instead pulling out his mobile phone and Derek felt stupid for not remembering that was a standard thing these days. Derek had one too, but it was back in his car, which was still in town more than likely with the doors open and very possibly the motor still running.

He rubbed a hand over his face before going into the bathroom and pulling the towels out of the cupboard. Scott tried to take one off him when he started cleaning Stiles and was thanked with red eyes and a growl. He didn’t try again.

Derek had both boys shirtless and rather clean by the time Deaton walked through the door with his briefcase. He shot a surprised look at Scott, standing in the corner before approaching the bed. “What happened, Derek?”

Derek shrugged, “I don’t know, I was driving in town and I just felt it. Pain and terror then nothing.”

Deaton examined both boys, checking pulses and heart rates and pupil dilation before turning to Derek, “I think it would be best for Scott to leave before we wake them up.”

Derek frowned, “Why? He helped save them, he came when I called.”

“Because he isn’t pack, and honestly, I am not entirely sure, how either of them will wake up. They will need to feel safe,” Deaton explained and Derek was about to argue when Scott stepped forwards.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll go. Where’s your car, Derek?” Scott turned towards the door, “I can go and pick it up. I can either bring it back or drop it at the sheriff’s so it will at least be safe.”

“Yeah okay,” Derek said, giving Scott directions to where he had abandoned his car while watching Deaton pull a small scalpel out of his briefcase. Deaton waited until Scott had left before motioning Derek over to the bed.

“We need to wake up and find out who did this.” Deaton murmured, and Derek scowled at the obviousness of the statement before Deaton pointed at the symbol carved into the boys, “do you know what that means?”

Derek shook his head, he had never been into symbols and runes, it was all too boring and too much theory for his tastes, that had always been Laura’s thing and Derek was regretting that right now. 

“It’s a rune, one I haven’t seen for a long, long time.” Deaton sounded old and tired, “a rune that originated in the fifth century used by magi. It’s literal translation is ‘spear’ but it is basically a declaration of war. It is commonly used by a group of female magi, that go by the name æscōs which again has a very basic translation of _Ash-Tree Goddess’_. They are ancient werewolf hunters, they call them out – just as they did with Stiles and Isaac – and werewolves cannot resist the call.”

Derek splutter, “What the hell are they? I’ve never heard of them before.”

Deaton laughed harshly, “They are very rare, so rare they are thought extinct but obviously they aren’t. Even when they were common, they rarely strayed from Europe. We can finish this discussion later, but we need to wake them up. They have been marked, we need to find out what happened so I can start creating protection for you all.”

Derek nodded, “Okay.”

Deaton leaned over Stiles and lowered the scalpel to his chest and sliced straight down over his heart and through the rune. Stiles splattered, shifted and roared, flying upright and would have clawed Deaton’s chest open if Derek hadn’t have leapt on him to restrain him. Deaton was already on the other side of the bed, repeating the procedure on Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Scott redemption, hopefully we can set him on the right path now :)


	10. I'll be the one, if you want me to be

**Beacon Hills; 1819**

“Run,” screamed the beta shifted Mary Hale, shoving at her children. They stood shocked and still, watching the woman approach. Her skin glowed golden in the fire light as the house burned around them. 

Mary was sure the rest of her family and her mate had gotten to safety, she could feel them through the pack bond, she could feel the relief at being safe and the worry for her and their younger siblings. Mary knew she wouldn’t make it out of this alive, she knew why these women had come knocking on their door.

Mary had fallen in love with a human, he had become her mate and the most important person in his life, until he had fallen ill. She withstood the begging and pleading for the better part of a year before she had given in too Timothy and bitten him. They were here because he bit and innocent, they were here for her.

She pushed her children out the door and into the billowing wind, she couldn’t hear them, but she sensed them running towards their father, she could feel him catch them and drag them into the wagon. 

‘ _Go,_ ’ she urged through the bond and she could feel his hesitation, his reluctance to leave his mate, _’go,’_ she pushed through with the power of the Alpha this time, felt him turn and flog the horses into a gallop, felt the echoing of his breaking heart as her own shattered.

She pulled strength from the full moon, felt her bones break and realign, felt her clothes fall from her wolf form as the woman walked from the burning house. Mary’s eyes glowed red and she bared her teeth, she knew she wouldn’t be able to kill the hunter by herself, they were too powerful being witches with the power of knowledge and magic behind them, but she could hold them off long enough for Timothy to get their family away.

“Mary Hale, you were marked to live until you gave the bite to an innocent now you are sentenced to death.”

Mary snapped her teeth and crouched low as the witch pulled a silver knife from her boot. Mary wasn’t stupid enough to think it was a plain knife, her wolf senses could feel the magic radiating from the blade.

Mary lunged, fangs bared and front paws extended. She felt flesh split beneath her fangs and bones crunch in her jaws but the witch never faltered, bring the knife up in a swift arch and burying in the wolf’s ribcage. Mary howled and fell back, hitting the ground human and naked. The woman glanced down at her, crouching as Mary yanked the knife from her ribs with shaking hands, moving with inhuman speed and caught the witch in the chest, pushing her weight behind it, straight into her heart.

The witch flickered, her mouth open wide in a silent scream as her skin started to glow and crack, her shining bright blue until they fell closed as her body seemed to cease existing and all that was left in her place was the blade and silver blood pooled in the dirt.

 

**Beacon Hills; Present Time**

Derek gasped and fell backwards, pulling his clawed fingers from the back of Deaton’s neck, he would have hit the ground had Isaac and Stiles not caught him and held him upright. Sharing memories had never taken it out of him life this before, had never left him shaking and breathless.

“It’s okay,” Deaton murmured, turning to face the worried betas, “it is an old memory and it takes a lot of strength to find it.”

Derek leaned heavily on Stiles and Isaac as they led him to a lounge and sat him down, “how do you have that memory? Where did it come from? Why did it feel like I was there? That I was that wolf?”

Deaton sighed at the bombardment of questions but sat opposite Derek and leant forwards, “The wolf in the memory was Mary Hale, your great-great-greatgrandmother. That memory has been shared with very emissary of the Hale Pack exactly for this reason. It is a very powerful memory which is why it felt like you were her.”

“What happened to her?” Derek asked, accepting the glass of water that Isaac had brought back from the kitchen.

“She lived, though not for long. She found her emissary and pack and shared her experience with them, she felt it would be important for everyone to understand because if you take one of theirs, they take one of yours.”

“So they are after me? Just like they were after her?” Derek murmured.

Deaton shrugged him shoulders, “I really couldn’t answer that, I can’t even say for sure it is the Goddess’, but that runes makes me mighty uncomfortable. Pair that with what Stiles and Isaac told us, it sounds very much like them.”

Derek sat up a little straight, feeling a little more like himself now, “What do we do?”

“I can make up protection runes that will essentially hide you all from them, they will need to be tattooed on skin, the closer to the heart the better.” Deaton stood up and picked up his brief case, “I will have them ready in the morning, I will also make some up you can draw around the house and property to stop them entering.” He was about to leave when he looked back and said quietly, “I would suggest you fill Scott and his pack in and have them meet us all at the clinic in the morning before opening so we can protect everyone.”

Derek nodded and Deaton turn and walked out the front door, closing it quietly behind him. Derek turned back into the house too see Isaac and Stiles staring at him expectantly from the lounge. He went over and flopped down between them and they both curled into him. 

“So who wants to ring Scott and get him over here?”

 

The first knock on the door revealed Lydia and Malia standing under the porch light, looking extremely uncomfortable. Derek glowered at them for a moment, before Lydia, true to herself, pushed passed him into the house.

Stiles was upstairs in his bedroom, having showered then shamelessly hid when Derek had announced that Scott and his pack were due to show up by 10pm. Isaac was … well the bond told him in the house but he was doing a good job of hiding too, probably with Stiles playing Grand Theft Auto, because as if their life wasn’t violent enough.

Scott and Kira showed up exactly seven very uncomfortable minutes later, and saved him from Lydia’s ravings about him being a terrible host and Malia’s frosty silence that had never thawed out any, even after she found out she was a Hale.

Once all five of them were settled in the lounge room, he called to his betas quietly. He felt their reluctance and called louder, this time pushing his Alpha compulsion into it. They both stumbled down the stairs a few minutes later, eyes downcast and feeling irritated at being Alpha’d into doing something they very obviously didn’t want to do.

The sat either side of Derek on the two seater lounge, squishing up next to him so as he had to rest his arms over their shoulders so they could all fit. Derek ignored the curious looks from the other pack as they curled into him, Stiles resting his head on his chest and Isaac resting his on his shoulder.

“What the hell is this?” Lydia snapped, waving a hand towards the hugging.

Derek frowned and narrowed his eyes at her, “They are seeking comfort from their alpha because you guys aren’t exactly on talking terms right now.”

“And why is that?” Malia retorted, “what bullshit have you been feeding _my_ boyfriend and one of my best friends that make them uncomfortable with me?”

Derek winced, Stiles had obviously never had the conversation with her that Isaac and him were fighting about, leaving her unaware of the situation and evidently blaming Derek for the awkwardness between them all.

“Nothing. He’s said nothing to us,” Stiles murmured without looking up, “he’s just looked after us, and protected us -…”

“Yeah,” Isaac agreed, his voice confident from the crook of Derek’s neck, “he has –.”

“No.” Derek snapped, “This isn’t the time for this. I called you here for a reason.”

Lydia stood up abruptly, “Yes, it is the time, because I am so sick of this shit. I love Stiles and Isaac but I can’t talk to them because of the tension between the packs, neither of them will even look at me in class letalone talk to me if I try to approach them. Scott fucked up, Derek fucked up, all of us have fucked up, but it’s not Stiles’ fault what happened and if you…” she rounded on Scott, “cannot see that, then you suck.” She stepped passed Malia and over to put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, squeezing gently. Her face was set into a look that Derek couldn’t decipher and there was prickle in the corner of his brain and suddenly there was a third string mixed in with the bond and what the actual fuck?

Derek glanced up at the redhead, startled into silence. Scott still hadn’t said anything yet and obviously hadn’t noticed what just happened. Kira was startled at the exchange, still unfamiliar enough with the group that she looked like she wasn’t sure if she should say anything and it was probably for the best because Scott looked ready to explode suddenly.

Scott’s eyes glowed red and he stepped forward, snarling revealing fangs. Derek tensed and was about to push his betas from his lap when Lydia held up a hand, “No, you don’t get to be angry. Stiles can be angry, I can be angry, Malia can be angry but _you_ don’t get to be.”

Malia was sitting on the floor and looked utterly shatter, like she realised she had lost both her bestfriends and her boyfriend, but she was yet to speak. Kira placed a hand on Scott’s shoulder, and pulled him back a step. He huffed before turning on his heel and leaving the room, Derek heard the front door slam and his car engine crank.

Kira turned the follow but Malia grabbed her hand, “No, we need to hear what they have to say, you can fill him in later, Lydia can drive you home?”

Derek hadn’t wanted it to go like this, Scott had helped him, Scott had come when he’d called and now he had stolen a member of his pack. He tried to remind himself that Lydia was definitely her own woman, but he still felt guilty that she had chosen him over Scott. No, he corrected himself, she chose Stiles over Scott and he hoped Scott could understand why.

“Today, a new threat knocked on our door. Stiles and Isaac were attacked and marked by a line of ancient and magic werewolf hunters…” Derek started, before being interrupted by Lydia. “What do you mean, like witch werewolf hunters?” 

“Like the Argents on speed. It was like a bad trip,” Stiles spoke up without lifting his head from Derek’s chest, “they were fucking floating.”

“They call themselves the Ash-Tree Goddess’. They chose who lives and who dies, both Isaac and Stiles have been marked. Deaton says they have powers of compulsion that are irresistible to werewolves. They were drawn from the house and out into the woods were they were attacked and marked.” Derek rubbed his hands up and down their backs, taking comfort in their proximity. “Deaton wants us to meet at the clinic in the morning to tattoo protection symbols on us.”

“Even us?” Kira finally spoke up.

Derek cocked his head, “I would say it would be optional but I would seriously think about it, I mean, if you hang out with us, they may not perceive the difference.” Derek looked up at Lydia, “if you are serious about joining the pack,” which she had to be because she was in his head, “I would advise you to get one. Deaton will also have runes to place around your houses to keep them out.”

Malia shifted, “Derek…” she was whining, in a voice eerily similar to how Stiles sounds when he wants something. He looked at her expectantly and she continued, “Do you think I could stay here while all this is going on? My dad, well, he isn’t handling this stuff very well and I think it would kill him if we had witches show up on our doorstep.”

Derek knew it was a bad idea offering Malia shelter but he couldn’t turn her down. He would have to deal with the fallout later, because he was already nodding. He poked both betas trying to get them to move and when neither did, he stood up anyway, dropping a flailing Stiles onto the floor and Isaac onto the vacated lounge.

“Show her the spare downstairs room,” Derek motioned for Isaac to go, while he lifted Stiles from the floor and received a glare for his efforts, “I’m glad being a werewolf has made you more graceful, Stiles.”

“Whatever Sourwolf, I’m going to get a drink,” he looked between Lydia, Kira and Derek, “you guys want anything?”

All three of them shook their heads and Stiles left the room, Lydia and Kira exchanged a look and suddenly Derek was filled with a sense of dread. Lydia didn’t even have to ask and it left her speechless when he answered her question, “You guys are welcome to stay tonight too.”

By the time they were ready for bed, Lydia and Malia were sharing a bed and Kira was in the room next door, while Stiles, Derek and Isaac were crowded into Derek’s bed, with the TV on and Derek had no spare sweat pants left, with all the girls snagging a pair to sleep in.

Derek was drifting between awake and asleep when the bedroom door opened and all three girls filed in, Malia climbing in the bed behind Stiles, making Derek’s wolf snarl, but he kept his mouth shut and let her. Kira curled up on the lounge while Lydia fell in beside Isaac and curled into him, dropping an arm over his shoulders and her hand fell on Derek’s chest, resting over his heart.

It should have been uncomfortable but Derek was sure he hadn’t sleep so well in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter moved pretty fast. I hope you are enjoying the journey.
> 
> Don't forget to leave feedback and I'll see you all tomorrow.


	11. You should know what you're fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been half written for days now but I wasn't sure if it flowed very well but I gave up and here it is, I hope you like it.

Derek was woken at some ungodly hour by someone bashing on his front door. He groaned and sat up, disturbing a bed full of bodies and rousing them from their own slumbers. With a murmured apology, Derek climbed over them and out of bed, jogging down the stairs to pull open the front door.

Derek blinked through the darkness at the flashing lights of the police cruiser parked in his drive way before looking at Deputy Parrish standing in front of him. Derek knew he was shirtless with his hair mused for sleep but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Morning, Deputy Parrish,” Derek bit off a yawn, “what can I do for you?”

“Call me Jordan, I’m pretty sure we’re on a first name basis by now,” Parrish said, “I just have to question you about a murder that occurred about 10pm, across the road. I just wanted to know if you or anyone here seen or heard anything?”

Derek was about to answer when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Parrish glanced around him and cocked his head, “Morning Stiles, Isaac. I just have a few questions for you all.”

Derek stepped back and motioned Parrish inside, and they moved into the lounge room. Derek dropped into his usual seat, with Isaac and Stiles sitting either side of him. They had all sat down when Malia walked barefoot into the room and Parrish nodded to her, “Malia.”

Malia nodded and dropped down between Stiles and Derek, half on Derek’s knee and propped her feet on Stiles’ thighs. Parrish looked a little disturbed at the easy contact between them and openly frowned as Lydia and Kira appeared and sat at their feet on the floor.

“Is that all? Is there anyone else in here?” Parrish asked warily, watching Lydia, “and what are you doing here, we had a date last night that you stood me up on.”

Lydia shrugged, “It completely slipped my mind, sorry.”

Derek was beginning to think that he was going to need to fill Parrish in on the situation, given the fact that Lydia appeared to be dating him and feeling through the bond that she was incredibly infatuated with him.

“Jordan,” Derek started, “there’s something you should probably know.”

“Wait, what?” Stiles burst out, “you’re gunna tell him? Are you serious?”

Derek looked drily at Stiles, “Well I’m gunna have to now, you moron.”

Parrish watched the exchanged with a furrowed brow, “Care to fill me in?”

“Yeah.” “No.” “Dunno if it’s a good idea.” “Probably should.”

Derek growled, closing his eyes so Parrish didn’t see them flash red, and the pack went quiet. Lydia stood up and went and sat next to Parrish on the lounge and dropped a hand on his knee, “Baby, there is something you need to know about us. See, the thing is…”

Derek opened his eyes, glowing and red and let his fangs protrude and Parrish sunk back against the lounge, hands reaching for his gun with fear and panicking openly projecting from him. Lydia was massaging his leg trying to calm him down, murmuring too him, “No, no, it’s okay. We’re okay.”

Parrish froze, “Are you…? What even?”

“Werewolves,” Stiles interjected, “well we,” he motioned to Derek, Isaac and himself, “are. Kira down there is a kitsune or fox. And Malia is a were-coyote.”

Lydia pointed at herself, “Banshee.”

Parrish looked at Lydia, eyes wide, “What’s a banshee?”

“I can sense and predict death.” 

“Which explains why you show up at ever crime scene, ever.” Parrish muttered, “normally before we even do.”

Lydia nodded and Stiles snorted a laugh, which resulted in the entire room dissolving into giggles. Parrish watched them, eyes flickering from person to person before finally asking , “What’s the go with all the touching? I mean, Derek, you don’t look like a big cuddler.”

Stiles laughed again, “Looks are obviously deceiving, because he is a big cuddly teddy bear.”

Derek elbowed him, hard enough to make him yelp. “I am not a teddy bear. This is a pack, Parrish, well most of us are. Wolves are tactile animals, we like being close to pack, it provides us with comfort and a feeling of safety.”

“So you are all pack? You all live here?” Parrish asked.

Derek shook his head, “No, not all of us. Kira and Malia belong to Scott McCall. They are here for safety in numbers at the moment. Lydia is a new member of my pack and doesn’t live here but is welcome too if she so chooses. Stiles and Isaac do live here, unfortunately.”

“Hey,” Stiles screeched, poking a finger into Derek’s ribs hard enough to make him squirm, “he secretly loves us. He wouldn’t be able to function without us.”

Derek remained silent, there was too much truth in that statement to argue with it. Parrish’s heartbeat had calmed down now, beating only a little too fast instead of trying to rocket out of his chest. He was looking at the teenagers and Derek with a look Derek couldn’t read, but Derek was never very good at reading people anyway.

“Okay, just… I can’t process this right now, so I just need to ask you all some questions.” Parrish held his hands up, palms out, “did anyone hear or see anything outside around 10pm last night?”

All of them shook their heads, Kira was the only one who spoke, “Scott left here around 10.15 last night. Maybe he seen something…”

“Wait,” Stiles looked up from Derek’s shoulder, “why are you asking us these questions?”

“There was a woman murdered across the street at around 10pm last night,” Parrish answered softy, “she was ripped apart.”

Derek tensed up at the words, “like an animal attack?”

Parrish shrugged, “Before this conversation, I would have said yes but now,” Parrish raised an eyebrow and his eyes flickered around the room, “it looks like a wolf attack.”

Kira leapt up, her eyes wild, “Scott.”

“No,” Stiles snapped, “he wouldn’t lose control like that.”

“Wouldn’t he?” Derek murmured, “His pack is his anchor and last night he lost his anchor. There is a possibility is could have been Scott McCall.”

Parrish’s heart hammered in his chest again and Derek knew he was wondering how he could arrest one of his friends who was also a werewolf so Derek saved him from searching for answers, “Jordan, this is up to us, you know that right? If he’s gone feral, you won’t be able to arrest him. I’ll have to kill him.”

“What?” yelped Kira and Parrish at the same time, the same wild look on their faces.

“Think about all the movies you have seen,” Derek continued, “think about the worst werewolf horror movie you have ever seen and times that by a hundred, if Scott’s gone feral you won’t be able to spot him. I’ll need my pack and Deaton just to be able to contain him.”

Stiles pushed back from the lounge to stand, “No, I won’t let you kill him.”

Derek snarled, his wolf howling with jealousy at his beta standing up and protecting another Alpha and Stiles must have gotten the message when Derek’s eyes shone red because he offered his throat as a sign of submission. Derek snarled and stood, he could see Stiles flinch and take a step back but the wolf was in control and Derek was lost in its feelings of _mine_ and its need to _claim_.

Stiles stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall and he flattened against it, eyes wide and his chin still tilted up, baring his throat. Derek’s wolf snapped, waltzing right up into Stiles’ space and plastered himself against the boy and pushed his nose into his throat, nipping at the tender flesh with dull human teeth that suddenly lengthened into fangs. His clawed hands gripped at Stiles’ hips, pulling him closer and inhaling deeply, rubbing his nose into his hair, rubbing his scent all along the boy who smelled of pack.

“Derek?” Stiles’ voice was soft and shaky, “are you with me, buddy?” He wasn’t moving, didn’t dare to incase in aggravated the wolf even further. “Dude, stop licking me.”

Derek was pulled back into himself and yanked the wolf back into its restraints. He flew backwards so fast, he hit the lounge and fell backwards, eyes blown wide and breathe coming in short huffs.

Parrish was watching with something akin to horror looking very much like he wanted to go to Stiles but he was taking cues from the pack, who stood watching silently, all of them unsure what had just happened. One minute they were having a sane and sensible conversation, next minute Derek was dry humping Stiles against the wall. Derek couldn’t blame them for the waves of confusion and worry that flooded his head.

Without warning, Derek launched between them, shifting completely and sprinted out the door, into the darkness. He felt Isaac shift and follow, though Stiles – too shocked to even move from the wall – stayed behind.

 

Derek ran until sunlight filtered into the sky and he was exhausted. Isaac had diligently followed him, obvious worry for his sanity flowing through the bond and Derek knew he was worried Derek would go feral and follow in Peter’s footsteps and perhaps go on a killing spree. But no, Derek was in complete control, he just found it easier to think in wolf form and it had the added bonus of not having to use words.

So when they walked through the front door at 6am, the cruiser was gone and everyone was still asleep, Derek was still a wolf even though Isaac had shifted back to human again. Derek could sense everyone was back in their own rooms, so he jumped up the stairs and nosed Stiles’ door open, slinking through and jumping onto the bed. Stiles opened his eyes briefing, squinting at the wolf and recognising him as his Alpha, so he lifted the blankets and Derek slinked under them, curling into Stiles’ chest.

A rumble echoed in his ear and it sounded like Stiles was purring as he mumbled sleepily, “You can change the sheets, flea bag.” To which Derek growled softly in his throat at the dog joke before they both slipped into fitful sleep finally.


	12. Are you ready for the perfect storm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is unbeta'd, if anything really annoys you, let me know.
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments and let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks guys!

Derek was awake and gone before anyone else even stirred after the emotional night last night. Derek had to find Scott, although Peter turned him, with Peter MIA, the responsibility fell to him to keep the young Alpha in check. Derek knew what it was like to lose his anchor, it had happened to him when his family had burned when he was 16, but he had had Laura to keep him grounded, to pull him into line when he started going rabid. Scott had no one.

Derek tracked his scent and the scent of blood deep into the preserve where he found Scott, curled naked in what looked like a fox hole. His skin was caked with blood and Derek knew by scent it wasn’t his.

He blinked slowly, he didn’t want to have to kill the boy, he was essentially a good person with minor lapses of not being such a good a friend. He knelt down and shook Scott’s shoulder and he jerked awake with a start.

“What the hell, dude?” Scott glanced around with panic, his heart beat rising until Derek was forced to hold him down and growl until he calmed down, “What happened? Where’d the blood come from?”

Derek sighed, the kid had lost it. The scent of the blood was what he had smelled this morning when he’d broken into the crime scene, Scott had murdered someone, Derek was sure if he didn’t have the red eyes of an Alpha, they would be ice blue now.

“Come on,” Derek helped Scott to his feet and lead him to the car and threw him a blanket, it was passed 9 now so he knew everyone would be at school, even Stiles who had started attending after Derek had worked it so all his classes were with Isaac in case he needed to be pulled back into line, so the house would be empty. “I’ll explain after you get cleaned up.”

 

Scott was showered and dressed before he spoke again. He nodded his chin towards the front door and the crime scene, “Did I do that?”

Derek looked down and it was all the answer Scott needed, he whimpered deep in his chest and furrowed his brow and project disappointment in himself and complete distress, “Does this mean you have to kill me?”

Derek took a deep breath, “No, but we need to do something about it before hunters find it.”

Scott glanced up, “I thought if a wolf killed an innocent, they needed to be put down. Derek, I went rabid last night, I don’t even remember it. I remember leaving here than nothing. You _need_ to put me down, I can’t do it myself.”

“No,” Derek snapped, he knew it would devastate his pack if he killed Scott and he couldn’t do that too them, “there is something else we can do. It wasn’t you that killed that woman, it was your Alpha. He was pissed because you lost your pack. If you give up your alpha powers, I can let you live.”

“What do you mean, like become a beta again? How can I even do that?” Scott’s heart was beating fast and Derek wasn’t sure if it was at hope for survival or anger at him even suggestion that Scott revert to a beta again.

“I can take your Alpha power,” Derek murmured, he didn’t want to do that, his wolf was already strong enough but Derek knew born wolves could handle more power than bitten ones and the power had started to get to Scott. “This is the only option, while you’re an alpha, I have no control over you, I _can’t_ help you if you go feral, as a beta in my pack, I have control and you’re my responsibility which stops hunters and other wolves coming after you.”

Scott was thinking about it, Derek could feel it. Scott wasn’t part of the Hale pack but he projected like a bitch and honestly, I was tiring for Derek to block it out all the time. So he had stopped and the boys emotions were unbearable for Derek so he couldn’t imagine how Scott felt, dealing with them all in his own head. 

 

They sat in silence for ten minutes, Scott staring down at his clasped hands and Derek thoughtlessly tapped his nails on the table until Scott looked up and nodded, “Okay. Yeah, okay.”

Derek froze, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Scott nodded, “I need too, the power… you don’t understand. It’s like there’s this voice in my head telling me to do bad things, horrible things. I try so hard to look after everyone and I keep fucking up because of this. It’s a curse Derek, I never wanted to become an Alpha, fuck, I never even wanted to be a wolf, you know that.”

Derek did know that, he’d stolen Scott’s only chance at a cure when he had lost himself in the wolf and slashed Peter’s throat, the same night he had become an alpha. “I understand Scott, I have that voice too.”

Scott looked at him dubiously, “How do you ignore it?”

Derek laughed, a hallow sound that made him wince, “I don’t ignore it. I use it. Born wolves are more in control then bitten wolves, it’s easier for us to control it then it is for you.” Derek stood up, “wait here,” before he jogged upstairs and grabbed the hand gun from the lock box under his head. When he walked back into the kitchen, with the Colt tucked in his waistband, he nodded towards the door, “We are better off doing this outside, it sometimes gets messy.”

Scott nodded and stood, following Derek out into the woods surrounding there house where is felt safe, smelling like pack and his. Derek turned to look at Scott and he tried to keep the fear off his face and tried to keep his heart beat level so as not to startle Scott into backing out.

“Scott,” he pulled the gun out and held it out handpiece first, “if things go south, you use this. It’s got wolfsbane bullets, it won’t kill me but it will put me down until you can get Deaton.” When Scott nodded, Derek continued, almost desperate, “Promise me.”

Scott took the gun in a shaking hand and nodded, “O-okay. Why would it go south?”

Derek shrugged, “I’ve never done this before, nor have I heard it done with a True Alpha. I might lose my mind while I adjust. Changes are if you use it, by the time Deaton wakes me up I’ll be me again.”

Scott still looked doubtful, “And what if you’re not?”

Derek shrugged, “Get Deaton to sedate me and lock me in the Vault at the apartment, it’ll hold me until I get in control again.” Derek shook his head, “Anyway, it’s just precaution, it will all be fine.”

Scott nodded, his heart beat dropping and adopting Derek’s calmness, “Okay, how do we do this?”

Derek stepped closer to Scott, hesitating for a moment, “This could hurt.” 

Scott nodded and then Derek was on him, beta shifted and fangs protruding from snarling lips as Derek allowed the wolf free. He gripped Scott’s hair with one hand and yanked his head down to the side so his throat was exposed, while the other hand came to rest over his heart, clawed nails digging into the sensitive flesh through Scott’s t-shirt.

As soon as Derek’s fangs sunk into flesh, his entire world lit up with red. He felt skin and bone split and crunch between his teeth but he didn’t care, he felt Scott’s blood flow over his chin and down his neck, soaking into his shirt. Scott’s knees buckled and he dropped out of Derek’s grip, down onto the leafy undergrowth. 

Derek shifted, caught half way between the beta shift and the full shift and Scott’s eyes went wide and flashed crystal blue, the gun still clutched in a pale hand. Derek rose above him, looking scarily like Peter on a full moon, and tilted his chin up, howling into the sky before turning back to Scott, his red eyes darker then he had ever seen them before.

Derek was gone now, completely overtaken by the wolf drinking in its new power. He had no hope of fighting back, so he subsided and let his instincts rule him. The Wolf seen the gun in the beta’s hand, registered it as a threat and his vision flashed red, snarling loudly and advancing on him and the terrified boy lifted the gun and pulled the trigger before The Wolf could reach him.

The bullet impacted his stomach, dropping him to the ground with a pained howl. He heard Scott whimper as he climbed to his feet, searching his pockets for his phone when everything went black.


	13. Wake me up inside, I can't wake up.

Stiles was sitting in econ class when he felt it, white hot anger then pain, enough to make him fight off the beta shift in the middle of class. He tried to stand, but stumbled and fell into Lydia’s desk, who was eyeing him with wide, concerned eyes. He glanced over to Isaac who was bent over on the ground, clutching his stomach and he knew, he just knew something terrible had happened.

Lydia glanced between them and stood abruptly, “Coach, I think I need to take these losers to the nurse, I told them not to eat those burritos but they never listened.”

Coach, who was staring at them, nodded, “Good idea, get them outta here before they chuck a Jared."

As soon as they were in the deserted corridor, Lydia supporting both of them, she whispered, “Its Derek isn’t it? I can feel it too, but not like you two can.”

They both nodded, eyes flashing golden and digging clawed nails into palms to keep in control. Lydia all but dragged them out of the school building and too the car park, leaving them leaning against the sleek car while she unlocked it. “C’mon, get in.”

 

Lydia drove like a maniac and Stiles was actually worried for their lives. He hadn’t put a great deal of thought into it but he was pretty sure a fiery explosion of a car crash would kill a werewolf and would definitely kill the banshee. Stiles supposed it went to show just how worried she was, that she drove like this.

They arrived at the house to find Derek’s sleek black Camaro parked next to the forest green pickup truck that Deaton drove and Stiles felt Isaac and Lydia’s worry flood the bond and merge with his own. Both werewolves were out of the car before he had even rolled to a halt, back doors swinging open and Lydia swearing from the front seat.

Stiles knew both him and Isaac were hurting and on edge and when they entered the house and rounded the corner in the kitchen to see Derek laid out on the kitchen table, bleeding black blood and Deaton standing over him with a scalpel, they roared simultaneously, beta shifting and launching themselves at the vet in efforts to protect their alpha.

Neither reached him though, they flew backwards through the air when they hit the circle of mountain ash. Stiles sat up, eyes still burning golden and glanced over at Isaac who had gone still and was glancing to the corner, where Scott sat, back against the wall with his head in his hands.

Stiles was on his feet, pushing passed Lydia who had walked in the door and advancing on the boy before he even knew what he was doing, his wolf so angry it was out for blood. Scott smelt like Derek and blood and pain and Stiles wanted to rip him apart.

“What did you do?” It was a growl, low and deadly and when Scott looked up, his eyes flashed the cold blue of a beta who had taken an innocent life and Stiles felt like he was physically thrown backwards as he stumbled back a step, “What the hell happened?”

Scott was covered in blood, there was a bite on his neck that had yet to heal and Stiles could see bleeding claw marks over his heart. Stiles could smell the blood belonged to both him and Derek, but Scott’s scent was overpoweringly guilty as he reached behind him and pulled a silver gun from his waistband. Stiles growled, scenting the wolfsbane bullets and was suddenly so sure Scott had shot Derek with the intentions of killing him.

Stiles’ wolf snapped free, launching at the boy on the ground and Scott did nothing to defend himself as Stiles pulled him up by his torn collar and shoved him against the wall, hard enough to shatter and crack plaster behind him. Scott’s eyes were blue but he was holding back the shift even when Stiles curled his hand into a fist and slammed it into his nose. Stiles felt the bone shatter beneath his knuckles and he pulled his hand back again and Scott just stood, accepting the beating like he knew he deserved it.

Isaac was at Stiles shoulder, leaning over him, snarling at Scott, “What the hell did you do?”

Scott looked up but avoided their eyes, “He took my Alpha, after I … I killed that woman, I lost my anchor and I just freaked out. I don’t… even remember. Derek said the Alpha is sometimes too much for a bitten wolf and said he’d let me live if I gave it up, so he took it. He gave me the gun, he said sometimes the power can go to their heads, he said to take him down in things went south,” Scott was sobbing now, an emotional mess, “I didn’t want to. I didn’t do it on purpose. He came at me… he made me promise… if he got passed me, he could have killed someone…”

Stiles let go of Scott’s collar and he fell into his chest, pressing his nose into Stiles shoulder. Stiles looked around at Isaac with worried eyes and mouthed _what the fuck?_ over Scott’s shoulder. Stiles had never heard of anything like the story Scott was spouting and he felt an overwhelming need to be with his alpha, to curl around him and hold him while he healed, if he was actually healing, but instead, he wrapped his arms around his best friend and brother and held him while he cried.

When Scott had composed himself, Stiles and Isaac returned to Deaton, where he had sliced a thin cut vertically across Derek’s gut and pulled the foul bullet from his insides. When Stiles tried to cross the mountain ash again, Deaton shook his head. “No, the power he took on this morning was enough to send anyone mad, he needs to stay contained in case he has gone insane.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles croaked, “He has to stay contained? He’s not a fucking zoo animal.” The pressure in Stiles’ chest and the pain in his head, was telling Stiles Derek needed them, he needed them to be close to him so he could heal and the fear was making him nasty. “Let me in there, Deaton, seal the line behind me again. This isn’t some fucking game, you don’t understand.”

Stiles could see the separation having the same effect on Isaac, both of them fighting for control while their alpha fought for his life. Lydia was the one who stepped up and broke the line for them to cross before she quickly filled it in again, “Deaton, you asshole, it was making them insane.”

Stiles and Isaac climbed onto the table with Derek, Isaac lying over his legs, curled around himself radiating fear and worry while Stiles pushed himself up again Derek’s side, his nose pressed into his alpha’s hair and he placed a hand over Derek’s heart, his own calming a little at the feel of the faint beat beneath his hand. 

Deaton watched for a moment, before turning to Lydia, “You know if he wakes up insane, he’ll kill them, right?”

Lydia nodded, her lips pursed, “I’m not an idiot. I also know, if he wakes up feral, he’ll need to kill them or they will follow him.”

Deaton frowned, “I wasn’t aware their pack was that close.”

“There is a lot of things you don’t know,” Lydia murmured, before stepping over the ash and coming to the table, sitting in the chair at Derek’s head and placing a hand in his hair, “One of them being, that Derek would give his life for these boy, same as they would for him.”

Deaton cocked his head, “It’s impossible for them to be that close and such a new pack. How did this happen?” Deaton turned on Lydia, “What’s going on in this place?”

Lydia lifted her eyes to his and snapped, “They have bonded, properly bonded and I know that because I can feel it because I am part of this pack. We all felt the moment Derek got shot, it knocked them,” Lydia motioned between Isaac and Stiles, “both on their asses in and forced the shift in the middle of the class room. You tell me they can’t be that close.”

Stiles noticed Deaton looked truly in awe of the information, apparently they were rare. Stiles should have known that, their entire pack was formed on rifts and failures, surely a pack like their wouldn’t follow the rules on the norm?

 

Deaton had left with strict instructions to call him as soon as Derek woke up, leaving the wolves in the ash circle with Lydia there if they needed to get out, Scott sat back in his corner and Stiles was pretty sure he was dozing against the wall, when someone knocked on the front door. Lydia stood and hurried out, only to be followed back in by Parrish, in plain clothes. 

It was getting late, the sun was starting to set and Stiles was starting to get hungry. He yawned and stretched against Derek, before looking down and noticing Derek had finally starting healing.

Lydia smiled up at Parrish, leaning into him as he draped an arm around her shoulders and Stiles somehow knew it wouldn’t be long before he was considered pack too. He was still nervous in the house and his heartbeat shot up 100 fold when he seen Scott asleep in the corner, covered in blood and bite marks. His pupils dilated and he took half a step back then he noticed Derek laid out on the table. 

“What the hell happened?” Parrish asked, eyes flickering between the sleeping Scott and the three werewolves curled up on the kitchen table. “What’s this?” Parrish knelt down and went to touch the mountain ash but was stopped by Lydia’s hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t touch it, it’s mountain ash, it’s to keep the wolves in.” She nodded towards Derek, “He took Scott’s alpha power today, sometimes that much power can send wolves mad, which is why Scott shot him and he’s not contained in a circle of mountain ash.”

Parrish turned and looked up at Lydia, “This will contain him? This … ash?”

Lydia nodded , “It’ll keep him in as long as no one breaks the line.”

“What about Stiles and Isaac? How do they get in and out?” Parrish asked.

“We don’t,” Isaac answered, “we’ll stay here with him until he heals and wakes up.”

“What if he goes…” he looked at Lydia, “feral…?”

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, “Then we die.”

“What do you mean?”

Lydia answered this time, same as she had told Deaton, “If he goes feral, he’ll kill anything with a heartbeat when he wakes up. But if he went rapid and they were out here, they would follow their alpha, they would probably kill us all then free him.”

“It was killing us to be away from him while he was healing,” Stiles added. 

The way they spoke about all this, about death and killing and healing had Parrish reeling, his heart hammering in shock and confusion but he never moved, still eyeing them all cautiously. “So what do we do until he wakes up?”

They answered in unison, “We wait.”

 

It was 9pm when Stiles heard Lydia’s stomach rumbling. He turned his head from Derek’s shoulder, eyeing the redhead, “Lydia, go and get something the eat.”

She shook her head, “I can’t leave you guys, what if you need out of the circle.”

Stiles knew why she needed to stay as much as they did, she was back sitting at Derek’s head while Parrish had perched himself on the bench, watching them all with a wary expression. She couldn’t leave Parrish with them because he wasn’t pack nor did he understand pack dynamics, even though he did a good job taking cues off the rest of them when he needed too but it was no good leaving just him there, because if Derek woke up and wasn’t surrounded by pack, there was a higher chance of him not coming back to himself.

Parrish slid off the bench, “I’ll go. I’m getting a bit hungry myself.”

Lydia smiled tiredly over at him as she told him what she wanted and then he took orders from the rest of the pack, he moved towards Lydia before he remembered the ash circle and his orders to stay outside of it no matter what happened, so he just waved then he was gone.

 

Derek showed signs of waking at midnight, he started twitching and whimpering, he eyeballs moving under eyelids and Stiles did as he was told and shot a message off to Deaton. Lydia moved out of the ash circle, standing beside Parrish and both Isaac and Stiles waited, tense and ready for a fight.

Derek’s eyes fluttered open, his normal transparent honey colour, not red in sight. He muttered under his breath for a moment, before his eyes opened wide. “Stiles?” He turned his head, looking for the boy and when his eyes found him, he launched up off the table, hands grabbing Stiles’ face and pulled him down into a rough kiss that stole Stiles’ breath.

Derek’s hands tightened in his hair, holding his head down at his level, his lips were rough and dry and had the metallic taste that reminded Stiles of blood. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he tried to remind himself that it _was_ blood, but all he could think about was the hands in his hair and the lips pressed against him own.


End file.
